Forgotten Past – New Future
by Naruto-Ninja-manga
Summary: Summary: It's been a year since Naruto died at the Valley of the End. Now The Konoha 8 and team Gai are going to his grave, who is the strange girl talking the grave, what is her connection to Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: It's been a year since Naruto died at the Valley of the End. Now The Konoha 8 and team Gai are going to his grave, who is the strange girl talking the grave, what is her connection to Naruto.

Hi Everyone. This is my first Fanfic and my first Naruto Fanfic! Please read and don't get turned off by anything, at least wait till the end of the chapter so that you can (sort of) understand what's happening... All will be revealed... Eventually :)

Pre-warning Sasuke will be uber (major) OOC in this at the start and later on but bear with me it will not always be that way. Some of the other characters way be the same but again bear with me, first time writing and I have no-ones help on this so yea it's not going to be good at first. If anyone is able to help me I would appreciate it because I'm insane and Crazy etc. :)

Please comment on this and be nice please. Also if I make any grammar or spelling mistakes please tell me so I can fix them up, and word to the wise, I'm always a bit out of it so if you can explain that would be appreciated :) Thank for putting up with my babblings and on with the chapter!

**Sasuke POV**

It was just like every other day, sunny and warm, but it wasn't the same, not without him, it won't ever be, it was darker and sadder, no one found happiness in the same lifestyle as before, Konoha wasn't as bright, because the last light had died, by my hand. I was a murder and yet all Konoha did was act like I did no wrong, like I was god and what I did was alright. He died because the medics were so busy healing me that he died of blood loss, he refused to let the medics heal him, so I would get healed faster. It's my entire fault. The rain is coming, it will suit the mood well.

**Normal POV**

The Konoha 8 and Team Gai were almost at Naruto's grave, much like the last year it was a mess, it had graffiti and other things all over it, but unlike the last year, there was a figure wearing a camouflage coat that looked much like Shino's sitting in front of the grave, carefully removing the mess, the figure hadn't noticed them as they pulled something out of their sleeve.

It was a photo of two children, one with long red hair and green eyes and a face that match the one on the person on her side. The other was the person they had come to visit, Naruto. The photo was of him at about age 4 or 5, about the same age as the girl. They were at what look like a dojo, both wearing a uniform that had a swirl on the front similar to the one of the back of the Konoha jackets and similar to the one on the back of Naruto's jumpsuit.

"Naruto-nii" said the figure who by the voice they guessed was a girl, the Konoha Ninja thoughts were all very much the same along the lines of '_Naruto-nii!' _

"It's been a long time, almost 8 years now since I saw you, since I came here under Uzukage-sama's orders, I hope you are okay, I can't take much more of this, hiding in the shadows, never seen or heard of, always just a mystery or a myth that the others hear about, it's been too long since I was able to just go out, have fun and just be myself, no mask, I don't want to forever just be a member of the shadows. I won't stop being a ninja, I won't retire just yet, but I'm going to stop being an ANBU" said the girl.

"They deserve the truth, I can't let them forever thing that the mask was real, I won't let them remember you like that, they deserve the truth after the lies I gave them, they think that they knew you that you were just a dobe, someone that had no skill and no strength, but they were so wrong. I have to go now, they are coming to see you, I hope that if I show and explain everything to them they will understand, I will see you later Naruto-nii" said the girl as she removed her hood revealing an older version of the girl in the photo, with long red hair that was just above her hip, a fringe that went over her left eye and one bright green eye.

She was crying and her eye shone with memories. The Ninja hiding and listening in were about to walk over to talk to her when they hear a cold voice coming from the forest on the opposite side of the grave yard.

"Well, well Hikari it's been a long time" said the voice as the owner stepped forward to reveal...

CLIFFHANGER! Sorry don't want to ruin the surprise! I'm evil please comment and tell me if you liked it, any mistakes and spelling errors. Also all will be revealed in the next chapter about a couple of thing (including why she calls him Naruto-nii, who she is and what her connection is to Naruto and the mysterious voice). Thank you for reading and hope to hear from you soon Caitlin


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone. Thank you to everyone who read my first chapter and comments, they are all appreciated and thanks for the nice comments :)

I hope to try and bring out chapters as fast as possible but I have assignments, homework, ski trip, High school certificate trials and exams etc. all coming up soon so you might have to wait a while, sorry. On with the chapter.

**Chapter 2**

**Last time on Forgotten Past - New Future**

_She was crying and her eye shone with memories. The Ninja hiding and listening in were about to walk over to talk to her when they hear a cold voice coming from the forest on the opposite side of the grave yard._

_"Well, well Hikari it's been a long time" said the voice as the owner stepped forward to reveal..._

"I see that you have come to see me" said the girl who seemed to be named Hikari "it's been a long time almost 5 years now"

"yes it has been a long time, 5 years since I've seen you, at least, 5 years since I've seen you like this and not in that mask of yours, most interest that you would give up that mask that you used so often, I almost used the wrong name one too many times." said the voice.

"We have been through much ... Itachi" said Hikari. The person hiding in the forest stepped forward to revel Itachi Uchiha wearing an ANBU uniform with a weasel mask on his belt "a little too much" said Hikari as she move her left arm into her clock and removed a large hunting knife, she moved it to her right hand as she pulled a switch blade out from her sleeve. She got into a defensive position holding both blades about 5cm in front of her chest.

"now, now Hikari, if I wanted to fight you I would have attacked already, I only want to talk" said Itachi as he started slowly walking towards Hikari.

The Konoha 8 and Team Gai were trying to hold back Sasuke from going out in the open and attacking his brother. "Sasuke, why don't you wait and find out the connection between these two is?" said Shino, scaring everyone as he walked up behind them.

"Why are you here Itachi, is it too rub it in that he's dead, because I've known he was dead, it's been 7 years since he died and I've lost all love for this place for using his name in such a way, he was a hero and yet they use his name like a curse" yelled Hikari as she started moving slowly towards Itachi. "they use his face, his past and his name and they make him a curse, a nuisance and not once did they consider his family or anyone close to him. He's their sacrifice, the moment he died it made them feel safe and happy. I refuse to stand by and let them destroy the memories left behind with their unfair judgement" yelled Hikari as she jumped Itachi.

Itachi grabbed her and threw her at a nearby tree, she spun in the air and landed on the trunk with both feet, she then push both feet off the tree and flew towards Itachi. Itachi grabbed both her wrists and pushed them both behind her so that she dropped both the knives onto the floor. He then pulled her close to him. "It okay, it okay, I'm not here to laugh at you or him, I'm here to report to Tsunade-sama after my mission was complete" said Itachi calmly as he hugged her close to him. He could hear her crying.

"Why, why didn't you tell them the truth, why did you leave me here, I couldn't trust anyone when you where gone, I was so lost, they made me use him, them all, they will never trust me, not one of them is going to forgive me for this, I used him as a mask, I can't stand it" cried Hikari.

"shh, I had to go, it was easier, if I didn't we wouldn't have any information on him or what he's up to, no information to help the others, no way to defend and help you" said Itachi as he rubbed her back.

"kukukuku so this is where you where running to Itachi, interest I see you are well acquainted to Hika-chan" said another mysterious voice.

Suddenly Hikari looked up with a shocked and scared look in her eye "you, no it's not possible, how, why" she said

CLIFFHANGER AGAIN! I'm sooooooooo sorry but it's needed to keep it interesting

Will try and get more chapters up as soon as I write them but sadly that takes time and I am going to be applying for a job at McDonalds (joy! but I need the money). Please comment and tell me what you thought of it and please tell me if I have made any spelling mistakes and the usual sort of stuff. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all :) thank you for being so patient and I apologise as I have spent this week studying thank to the fact I have my school certificate exam (a test that yr 10 is forced to take in NSW, AUS but the rest of AUS doesn't have to do it? It's a tad random). Sigh so can't be bothered but I have to try and get good grades or I might be killed by my parents O.O scary... But anyway thanks for being so patient and I hope you like the chapter. I also apologise because this is the 6th time I have written this chapter due to the fact that it kept getting lost or deleted so it keeps changing story slightly.

I also need some help with pairings for: Kakashi and Gaara. If you have any ideas please tell me and then when I have ideas I can set up a poll. Thanks

**Last time**

_"shh, I had to go, it was easier, if I didn't we wouldn't have any information on him or what he's up to, no information to help the others, no way to defend and help you" said Itachi as he rubbed her back._

_"Kukukuku so this is where you where running to Itachi, interest I see you are well acquainted to Hika-chan" said another mysterious voice._

_Suddenly Hikari looked up with a shocked and scared look in her eye "you, no it's not possible, how, why" she said_

**This time ****:)**

"My, is that really the way to treat me Hika-chan, after all these years and this is how you treat me" said the voice.

"I only treat murderers this way" said Hikari angry with a look in her eyes that was murderous.

"so I was followed, I thought so" said Itachi as he pulled the sword that had been strapped to his back off out of its sheath, Hikari also reach into her large coat and pulled out a pair of fans with sharp blades on the end. They both moved forward with amazing speed towards the forest where the voice was coming from in the forest. The Konoha 8 and Team Gai races after Hikari and Itachi through the forest. They ran for ages trying to catch up to them near a large cliff where they could see Itachi and Hikari glaring at a man in a black clock with a red cloud on it and a headband with a large swirl on it with a large knife cut through the symbol, the man had orange-red hair, piercings and orange eyes with circles in them. He was grinning insanely towards Hikari. The Konoha 8 and Team Gai stood frozen to the spot in fear of the man in front of them who was radiating a murderous aura.

"it seems like nether of you are interested in talking, good, this means that the battle will be able to start sooner" said the man as he threw some kunai and shuriken at Itachi and Hikari who jumped out of the way of the incoming projectiles. Itachi did some hand signs and threw a Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Phoenix Immortal Fire Jutsu) at the man while Hikari sent a Futon: Atsugai (Wind Release: Pressure Damage) at Itachi's fire jutsu to strengthen it.

"Not good enough" called the man as he appears about 5 metres from the spot he had previously been. Hikari and Itachi jumped to the tree line 15 metres from the edge of the cliff and both closed their eyes for a second before re-opening them. Itachi's eyes were now a spinning Sharigan and Hikari's eyes had become a violent red with slits almost like that of a cat. Hikari jumped at the man and started to throw kicks and punches at him as he dodged each of her attacks, Itachi was sneaking up behind the man, he then attack the man's back. The man moved slightly to the side causing Itachi to just miss the man's side. The man jumped out of the way of a kick that Hikari had aimed at his head.

"You are better than you use to be Hikari, but you are still using one of the Uzumaki styles, one which I can counter" said the man as he sped towards Hikari. The man started dodging and defending the kicks and punches that Hikari was throwing at him and started to throw his own kicks and punches in occasionally when she had a hole in her defence. Itachi join in to the fight and started throwing some Kunai into the fight aiming at the man. Hikari had started to get slower and less and less moves she was able to dodge and catch. "Kukukuku seems you are only able to go so long in this form Hikari, how long can you last before you need to go up a level" said the man as he chuckled.

Hikari suddenly looked over to the cliff that was nearby and had a thought. She started to put more power into her punches and kicks as she pushed her opponent towards the edge. "You think that you can win by pushing me off a cliff do you, sadly, for you I would defiantly survive the fall" said the man with an evil look on his face. "Who said the cliff was for you!" Yelled Hikari as she back flipped off the cliff falling into the water below.

The man quickly followed Hikari off the cliff, but instead of diving straight into the water like Hikari, used his chakra to float above the water. "Where have you gone" the man said. The Konoha 8 and Team Gai ran towards the side of the cliff where Hikari had jumped from and saw Itachi standing and watch from a tree that was hanging out from the side of the cliff. The man was still searching for Hikari who was invisible due to the moving currents of the water. Suddenly Hikari burst out of the water behind the man causing water to go all over the man. The man seemed unimpressed with this.

"Is this the best that you can do Hikari, really I has been 8 years since is have seen you and this is the best?" questioned the man with a raised eyebrow. "Who said that was an attack" said Hikari as she jumped back towards the other side of the water and started going through quick hand seals faster than the Konoha Nin could see. "Lightning Hound" screamed Hikari as she stopped the hand signs and from her hand came a giant dog shaped strike of lightning that quickly went towards the man. The man dodged the attack and it hit the water. The attack then sent electricity throughout the whole mass of water causing the man to be electrocuted due to being drenched earlier by Hikari jumping out of the water.

Hikari was smiling as she saw the man be electrocuted by the attack but it quickly turned to a frown when the man pointed his finger at the side of the cliff and the lightning that had been collected in his body shot out at the wall leave a large burn mark. "Nice try but my control of lightning is almost as good as yours" said the man as he started to walk slowly towards Hikari who was breathing hard from holding her breathe for so long under water. The man suddenly got a dazed look and said to Hikari "It looks like my time is up" and then he disappeared.

Hikari jumped up back onto the cliff near where the Konoha Nin were standing. She breathed out heavily. "It seems I have a lot of explaining to do" said Hikari as the Konoha Nin looked on with confused expressions on their faces.

Finally finished the chapter! OMG I am so sorry that I tool so long but I have had multiple laptop problems (usually the laptop deleting the document by itself) Like the chapters before please comment and tell me if there are spelling errors because I'm using a government laptop (aka the one that are given to high school kids by the government which means that they are a load of crap) and they are evil. Thanks so much. I will not be able to really write anything for two weeks because I have to study (Joyful!), work (Finally got a job) and more study (not looking forward to failing). Thanks so much again and will start writing soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys again i am so sorry that i have been unable to upload recently. This is due to being blocked by the school so i have to go home and upload chapter and other things that i am now unable to do. I have written an extra long couple of chapters and have uploaded them together as an apology to everyone for taking so long recently and i can promise you that i will start writing more frequently due to the holidays coming up! Yay for Christmas and New Years (even though its only the start of December). I'm sad to say that no one suggested any pairings for Kakashi and Gaara so please start suggesting or they are going to be very lonely and I'm so going to cry! I have now decides that it just Gaara because i worked out Kakashi so GAARA NEEDS LOVE PEOPLE! START THINKING!**

**Last Time**

_Hikari jumped up back onto the cliff near where the Konoha Nin were standing. She breathed out heavily. "It seems I have a lot of explaining to do" said Hikari as the Konoha Nin looked on with confused expressions on their faces. _

**This Time **

"All right i guess i owe you an explanation don't I" said Hikari with a sigh. "My name is Hikari Uzumaki Namikaze. I'm 14 and was born on the 10th of October." I'm a Jounin of Konoha. Any other questions" said Hikari

Everyone was quick to start shouting out questions at both Hikari and Itachi who had walked calmly over after fishing in hid pouch for a stick of pocky. Hikari blocked her ears and Itachi jumped back as the questions started to come out faster and louder. "SHUT UP" screamed Hikari with a small amount of KI (Killing intent) onto the 10 Genin and 1 Chunnin in the crowd that were asking questions (even Shikamaru and Shino were yelling and asking questions).

"One at a time, jezz you're acting like a bunch of eight year olds" said Hikari as she massaged her temple. "Sasuke looks like he is about to explode so he can go first" said Hikari as she pointed to where Sasuke was going red in the face and slowly reaching for his kunai pouch.

"What the hell is Itachi doing here and why aren't you trying to kill him, he killed my family" yelled Sasuke as he pulled out multiple kunai. Hikari was quick to react and was behind Sasuke and holding his hands behind his back. "It seems you have still not worked it out, I didn't kill our clan, I had come home from a mission to find someone killing our mother and father and attacked his and was able to cut him with my sword, he disappeared just before you opened the door and you seemed to assume that I killed them and so I had to go with it, It helped my with a mission that i was supposed to do only weeks after" said Itachi as he munched on the pocky that was in his mouth. These words seemed to calm down Sasuke who had a look of complete surprise and almost relief on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" said Sasuke. "And ruin the best chance i had at infiltrating the organisation that caused heaps of bloodshed" said Itachi "Imagine how you would have reacted if i did tell you, that would make people suspicious and make other nations start investigating to find out what happened and who was involved to make sure they had no links to the massacre to protect themselves from legal arguments and possible punishments or act committed by the leaf village in vengeance."

"It was our one and possibly only chance to infiltrate the Akatsuki, I would have but i was too well known by the members" said Hikari as she started to put away the weapons she had taken out earlier. She also took off over coat which she was wearing to reveal a blood red battle kimono with Sakura petals floating downwards. She had small hand held battle fans strapped to her forearm, two hunting knives strapped to her thighs and a large hunting knife attached to her belt. She had on black shinobi shoes.

_Whoa!_ Was the thoughts of just about all the boys present of the sight of Hikari, who was everything that a kunoichi was suppose to be thin but muscular with muscles that could be seen through her skin. She then bite her thumb and swiped her blood on to one of the seals on her arm and a large scythe came out. She then attached it to her back. _Whoa!_ Were Tenten's and the special design black metal at the top of the blade, while it had a silver metal at the bottom. There were foxes fighting imprinted on the black metal. The metal handle was a dark red with black seals going downwards.

"I guess we should head back to the village so the Hokage can explain everything and i can pick up my next mission" Hikari said as she started walking back towards the village. "You coming or what?" She yelled at the group of Konoha ninja who quickly ran to catch up

A few Minutes Later...

Hikari knocked on the Hokage's door, just afterwards what appeared to be a bookshelf went flying through the closed door leaving a massive hole. "Whoever is out there better have a fantastic reason for waking me up or there will be hell to pay" screamed the fifth Hokage Tsunade. "Hokage-sama i need your help with the thing we discussed earlier" said Hikari as she pushed the remains of the door off the hinges and onto the floor. "Oh Hikari, sorry about that I was up a while last night drinking" said Tsunade as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "I guessed" said Hikari with a sweat drop going down the back of her head.

"Well where do you want me to start?" asked Tsunade as she gave a quick look over both Itachi and Hikari for injuries. "Might as well start at the beginning" said Hikari with a sigh as she leaned back against the wall and pulled a piece of cloth out of her pouch and pulled the scythe off her back and started to polish it. "Okay how much detail do you want to include?" Asked Tsunade as she pulled out a bottle of sake and three cups, she poured some into each and passed one to Itachi and another to Hikari. "The usual and I can add in stuff that they need to know" said Hikari as she took a sip.

"On October 10th, 14 years ago, the Kyuubi no Kitsune attack Konoha, the fourth Hokage -"said Tsunade before she was cut off by Hikari. "Sealed it away into new born twins" said Hikari as she stared out the window down onto Konoha. "Yes, the Fourth was unable to find a way to kill or destroy the Kyuubi and so he decided that he had to seal it away to stop it from destroying Konoha by sealing the beast away, he also decided that it was safer to split the power of the Kyuubi between two people for the safety of the host and people of Konoha" said Tsunade. "After the Kyuubi was sealed away, the twins were taken by their mother and her family to their mother's homeland on an island on the eastern seas. The twins lived there till they were 6 when their family were mostly killed in a massacre, one of the worst in history. The eldest twin died that same day and the younger twin moved back here for her own safety, she has since become a ninja for Konoha" said Tsunade.

"Wait a minute, why are you going on about twins we want to know about her" said Kiba as he pointed at Hikari who had a sweat drop on her forehead. _Whoa didn't realise just how stupid he was_ thought everyone in the room. "Why is everyone giving me that look" said Kiba with a scared look on his face. The whole room now had sweat drops on their heads.

"That would be because Hikari was the younger twin in the story" said Tsunade as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Oh right" said Kiba blushing in embarrassment. "So what mission do you want me for?" asked Hikari. We received a mission for you from a certain council that requires your return "said Tsunade as she threw a scroll to Hikari. "So they want me back and also they want some Genin and Chuunins to come and help keep security up while they renew the treaty between the villages and they then want me to stay and help rebuild the ninja corpse" said Hikari "Why not Jounin?" Asked Hikari. "I believe that they want to prove that they are still powerful enough to protect themselves without the help of another country, it would seem that they coming out again and restarting" said Tsunade. "Would make sense they were always too stubborn for their own good" said Hikari with a chuckle.

"Teams 7, 8, 9 and 10 and Itachi you are to go on this mission with Hikari as security, be ready to leave in an hour and pack for at least three months of supplies and 4 weeks of travel" said Tsunade as she dismissed them.

"See you later Ba-chan" said Hikari as she picked up her scythe and jumped out the window. "Is it that hard to use a door!" screamed Tsunade as she threw a paper weight out the window and a sudden pain filled yell as everyone sweat drops at Tsunade.

"Well you heard me OUT!" yelled Tsunade as she moved to pick another paper weight which sent all the people in the room running.

"Well that was scary" said Sakura as the Konoha nine, team Gai and Itachi walked towards the residential area of Konoha. (A/N: I don't know if there is one or if it's just a random scatter of houses and apartments but I'm guessing that they would be separate from the businesses and other stuff) "I can't believe that Naruto the baka was actually Hikari an ANBU" said Ino. "He wasn't really stupid it was more that he didn't really have any common sense or battle tactics" said Sasuke which surprised everyone at his sudden comment and amount of words.

"Your right he never was really stupid just kinda retarded" said Choji who was munching on a bag of chips "But it seemed to be just a act by the way Hikari was acting earlier, though i do wonder if the real Naruto was anything like the one we knew or if that was also a fake personality"

"Itachi did you ever meet Hikari's brother?" asked Sasuke. "No i met Hikari just after the massacre" said Itachi who was fishing around in his pouch for a new box of poke. "I knew your addiction was bad, but it seems its gotten worse" said Sasuke as his brother got upset when he couldn't find a new box.

"How long will it take to get to this place that we are going ... Actually where are we going?" asked Tenten as she realised they never really got too much information of the mission. "We meeting at the main gate in an hour and from there we will depart on to the place where we are to meet our transport, from there the boat will take us to the island that we need to go to" said Itachi as he started to walk down the road that led to the Uchiha compound along with Sasuke, Neji and Hinata who were on their way to the Hyuuga compound.

"Might as well hurry up we only have an hour said Sakura as she ran down the road to her home.

**An Hour Later...**

"Everyone packed?" asked Hikari who had changed into black pair of combat pants with lots of pockets (like the ones Kakashi and most of the other Jounin wear), and a red shirt that ended just above her navel. She had on the same black shoes as before and also had on the necklace that Tsunade had given her as well with another necklace with a red swirl (same as the back of the Jounin jacket). She had no backpack on.

"What about you?" asked Ino when she noticed that Hikari didn't have a backpack on. "All my stuff is sealed into scrolls to stop them from weighting me down when I run or fight" said Hikari as she started running down the path. The rest of the group ran to catch up (minus Itachi).

**Two Hours Later...**

"Okay we are at the boarder, from here we will be travelling by summoning" said Hikari. "But not all of us know summoning or even have contracts" said Neji. "That's why we are using my summons" said Hikari as she bite down of her thumb and placed the blood across her palm and started going through hand signs "Summoning Jutsu: Demon Foxes of Hell" shouted Hikari as she slapped her palm down onto the ground. Suddenly five foxes each about the size of a large horse with multiple tails appeared. "One team to a fox, Itachi you go with team 7, lightest person up front with heaviest on the back so we don't hurt their necks" said Hikari as she went to the orange/brown coloured fox and jumped on its back. Team 7 and Itachi went to a fox with black fur and 7 tails, Team 10 (InoShikaCho) went to a fox with light brown fur with 3 tails, Team 8 (Hinata, Kiba and Shino) had a fox with dark brown fur and 5 tails and Team Gai had a fox with almost white fur and 4 tails. "The fox I'm on is Inari, the once with black fur is Hanako, the one with white fur is Yumiko, the one with the light brown fur is Aki and the one with dark brown fur is Aiko, Aki and Aiko are twins" said Hikari as she watch the team "Use Chakra to grip them and if need be grip lightly on their fur, lee use your leg to grip Yumiko and don't worry you won't hurt her as she is often used to carry civilians with no chakra around" said Hikari. "Once everyone's on and ready we will go" said Hikari as she started to give order quietly to her fox who nodded his head and once everyone was on pounced up into the trees.

**Four Hours Later...**

It was approaching sunset when Hikari halted the foxes when she and Inari (the fox she was on) landed on an extremely thick tree branch and slide across it to a stop. The other foxes followed this motion causing some to nearly fall off. "We will set up camp here for the night and set out tomorrow morning and should only take about 4 hours from here to reach the port, from there we will get a ship to Uzu. Team each take turns guarding, me and the foxes will take first, then team 7 and Itachi, then team 8, then team 10 and lastly team Gai. You can finish at about 5, cause will be up and we will leave about 7. Any problems?" Asked Hikari as she took out a scroll and unsealed some platers of food for everyone. "Nope you just gave me the answer to my question" said Choji as he picked up a chicken leg and started to eat it. Everyone else started to eat until Tenten asked "What's this Uzu place like?"

"Uzu's a bit like Konoha, the village is close to the beach on the island, facing away from the mainland, Its protected from view by a giant mountain that had been made smooth from the sand eroding away the rock over time, its surrounded by forest that are so dense that it but the forest of death to shame, there are ancient symbols carved into the mountain. In the centre of the city is an enormous tower about three times as high as the Hokage's with an enormous bell at the top that is stuck at midnight to symbolise the start of a new day, it's called Lida's Library after the clans first warrior. We have hundreds of houses, business, parks, ponds, pools and training grounds. We also have a large music hall we use for musical performances like dances, concerts, operas and lots of other events. We have council chambers and different schools and other learning areas. In all it's about four times the size of Konoha" Said Hikari.

"It sounds amazing and youthful" shouted Lee as he started bouncing around causing everyone to ignore him. "Well you might want to unpack and set up camp cause you want to be ready for tomorrow because at about 4pm we will be getting on the boat on the way to Uzu" said Hikari as she went over to where the foxes were lying down together and sat down and lent again Inari.

OMG! I am so sorry it took so long I have had very little to no time recently with increasing work hours (from three hours a week to 18 hours a week), sick (it's the start of Summer and i have a cold joyful), Family things (its nearly Christmas and my cousins from Germany are here at my house), Birthday parties, Christmas parties, school events, etc. So i have been very busy and haven't been able to do much so i decided to make this chapter extra long so i hope you enjoy it and in January i will be able to write alot because i go on holidays for 2 weeks to the beach and have no work or other things so will get free time to do more chapters however you will have to wait till the end of January for them to go up because i don't have any internet where I'm going (at least not free)


End file.
